LOVE AMONG DARKNESS
by Squalo King
Summary: Harribel is the newest of the Espada,but the males cannot stop harassing her and her fraccion,but only Ulquiorra does not attempt to court her, which irronically leads to an unintended result. This story is a prequel for True Timid Love, Ulqiorra x Harribel, hints Tousen x Mila Rose
1. Chapter 1

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a piping new short story, since no one did this requested story I'll do it myself, this tale branches from the story True Timid Love, takes place during the Winter War,but first the disclaimer and a very sad note,**

**Disclaimer: Squalo Kings does not own the anime and manga Bleach,Tite Kubo does.**

**Now for those who do not know, the Fanfiction writer MissOreo, the writer of my favorite story Apia, is deceased, from Breast Cancer. It is one of the saddest things I've heard in a while and it was straight from her cousin herself Missy Madness, she herself will be finishing my favorite story, please read and review it whether you've seen the original story or not. This message is also on my Profile page.**

**Now this story is sort of a relation to True Timid Love, it tells how Harribel and Ulquiorra new each other in the story line for True Timid Love and there is a hint of Kaname Tousin/Mila Rose**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The meeting hall of Las Noches were filled with the current Espada as ordered by Sosuke Aizen himself, Gin and Tousin were standing near and as the sat in their chairs they always took notice at the missing chair that belonged to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, seeing this the new 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga and newly promoted 8th Espada Szayelaporro Granz grinned in silence. There was underlining tension being built from the constant waiting for Aizen and all were taking it in different ways: Stark was sleeping with his face on the table dreaming of being surrounded by a wolf pack of puppies and strangely enough Lilynette was there, whacking him in the head and telling him to wake up, Yammy was clenched his fists trying to make the bones crack in his amusement and to his great anger he had no success, Baraggan was contemplating how to kill Aizen when the war was over, Ulquiorra merely kept a stoic face, Nnoitra had his body leaned against the table and tapped his finger on the table in an nonrhythmic fashion,Grimmjow was leaned back in his chair trying to relax,but with no avail due o Nnoitra's incessant tapping on the table, Zommari was trying to set up straight and fight through his sleep deprived instincts that told him to yawn or doze off, Szayelaporro Granz was just sitting thinking of multiple ways to perfect his body through experiments and Aaroniero Arruruerie was just bored out of their minds(they share a single body so they count as two people). After 30 minutes Aizen appeared in his throne in between Tousin and Gin, all of the Espada stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention to their leader. Aizen then spoke to his group of powerful arrancar,

"It is nice to see you are all here,I have finally found someone to fill the empty position of the 3rd Espada." Tousin Kaname then asked,

"Aizen-sama, how is it that you came across this candidate?" Aizen smiled and said,

"I saved her from a Hammerhead Shark Hollow, she is very capable, she has just recently attained a fraccion of three ." When all the espada heard the word "her" they knew it meant woman,all male nerve centers all activated a certain part of their hormones that had not been used due to the rarity of femal arrancar, all except for Ulquiorra who was emotional strengthened and Baragann who was much too old for such pleasantries of the flesh. Aizen then said,

"Tier Harribel, please come in along with your fraccion: Emilou Apacci,Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun."the door then opened,

*Creak*

The door opened and the newly attained Espada and fraccion walked behind her into the meeting room and as they did all the men except Ulquiorra and Baraggan became wide eyed, the first to walk in was a woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. Her jacket had a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw, her Zanpakutō was placed horizontally across her back and sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard.

The Espada gawked at her like no tomorrow, but were careful not to make themselves obvious,though to much failure as she and Ulquiorra saw how they were looking at her. Nnoitra and Szayelaporro looked at each other, Nnoitra then looked at the empty seat next to him that belonged to the last 3rd Espada, they new that she would have to sit there and thought,

_"We should've gotten rid of Nelliel from the start!"_

The girls that were behind her looked just as impressive: the one called Apacci had a tomboyish look with two different colored eyes: right was blue and the left was amber with a red outline around it, she had black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle like a unicorn, she wore the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are her Zanpakutō. The tallest one was Franceska Mila Rose, she was dark-skinned, had green eyes and resembled an Amazon warrior, she had long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts, her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts and her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Finally Cyan Sung-Sung, she was a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes and her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs and she wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one and wore two thin belts that criss-cross around her waist.

The three arrancar looked around at the Espada around them, to thier annoyance they could feel the eyes upon them, Mila Rose looked around and saw Tousen, she saw that he was blind as Harribel had informed them,but she was not informed that he had such an regal appearance for someone who was blind. She looked at him attentively knowing he wouldn't know and thought

_"Kaname Touisin, he's... quite handsome." _Tousin the noticed that he was being stared at by Mila, he then blushed at this causing Mila to be a bit startled and realized that he noticed her staring and averted her eyes blushing herself. Harribel then spoke to her new fellow Espada,

"Greetings, I am Tier Harribel, me and my fraccion are proud to take our place among your ranks." Harribel then looked at the male espada and noticed that the were ogling her and her fraccion, all except two: Baraggan, but she preferred not to be looked at by him because of his army's harassment toward her fraccion and the other she saw was a pale skinned man, he had messy black hair, green eyes with small slit shaped pupils, teal lines going down from his eyes and remnants of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He was merely looking straight ahead, not even looking at her or her fraccion which she thought was strange,

_"Hmm, who is he?" _Aizen then spoke breaking her out of her thoughts,

"Now there are ten Espada in all,Harribel you and your fraccion will move into Nelliel's wing, you are all now dismissed." Everyone then left from from the meeting room left for their rooms. Harribel lead her fraccion to their new room, when she did she went in the hallway to walk around and later as she did she felt a presence, she then was confronted by Nnoitra. Nnoitra then spoke with a lustful look in his eyes,

"So, your the new espada, a pretty one compared to the last." Harribel then sighed realizing that she was being courted,Nnoitra then tried to caress her face, she then reached for her then said,"You know if your lucky I may show you my sword and its bigger than my zanpa- *UGH*" this was the sound of Harribel stabbing Nnoitra in the shoulder, his eyes widened in pain as the wide zanpakuto penetrated his shoulder, he looked at Harribel and saw that she was giving him a cold stare, he then said,

"Y-You bitch!" He reached for his big zanpakuto only for Harribel to stop him by grabbing his arm, she then tightened her grip and pulled Nnoitra closer and said,

"If you touch me or my fraccion, I'll obliterate your sword and break your Zanpakuto."

She then released his arm and pulled her zanpakuto from Nnoitra's shoulder, she the swiped her blade cleaning it off all blood that was one it, Nnoitra then scowled and said,

"Have it your way, but you lost out woman." He then walked away in defeat cursing about his wound.

Harribel sighed at this and continued to walk, it seemed that things would be similar as they were when they were as a Hollow and for this she fear for her fraccion, all they could do was fight and defend themselves and as the third espada it would be easy, the only ones she thought to worry most about was Barragan because of their past conflicts with his army of she walked back to her room she walked close to a crossing when she felt a familiar presence, one that she felt when she had encountered Nnoitra, she drew her zanpakuto and said,

"Show your self." then out from the shadows of the corner came Ulquiorra, he turned his head to Harribel with only a cold Stoic look on his face, he had his hands in his pockets, his hair was still messy, he still wore a cold presence and he still didn't give an ogling look or lustful expression that the other Espada gave her, which was strange. She then asked,

"How long have been there?" Ulquiorra then said,

"Since you stabbed Nnoitra for attempting to court you." Harribel then asked suspicious,

"And you just stood there, hidden from sight." Ulquiorra then said,

"You seemed to have it under control and your actions proved it." Harribel then put her zanpakuto away,but kept her guard up encase he would attack. She then walked into the Hallway that Ulquiorra was in and said,

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra then opened a door that was right to him and opened it, he then said stoically ,

"This is my room, I came here, you merely walked on the way." Harribel then realized the mistake that he would be stalking her like Nnoitra was, she then wanted to make sure she would be able to identify him if this actually happened, she then asked,

"Your name, what is it?" Ulquiorra then said in a plain voice,

"Ulquiorra Cifer, I am the 4th Espada." Harribel was surprised at how easily he answered and said,

"You are quite compliant, are you afraid of me?" Ulquiorra then said,

"Nonsense, you are the 3rd Espada my superior, therefore your authority is higher than mine, meaning I must do what you say." Harribel was a bit taken back at this, no man has willingly let her have authority over him, she could make it so that he would never go near her or her fraccion, she then said,

"If this is true, then I do not wish to see you harass my fraccion." Ulquiorra then said,

"Agreed." Harribel widened her eyes and thought,

_"Just like that?"_ Ulquiorra then said,

"Goodbye."

Ulquiorra then walked into his room and closed the door leaving Harribel alone in the hall, she then realized that she would Have no trouble with Ulquiorra, but he was still under suspicion like the other males, she then walked back to her room with a little hope for change for her and her fraccion, with some curiosity about Ulquiorra, little did she know that he had some curiosity about her and for them this would not yet cease.

* * *

**That's all I wrote,**

**There will be more chapters**

**Read Missymadness's Apia story**

**Vote on the poll**

**Read and Review**

**"This is Squalo King sighning off."**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOSH! This is Squalo King with a brand new chapter of Love among Darkness falling from the sun(well CLOUD anyways or is it net). Well anyway, lets start with the Disclaimer,**

**Disclaimer****: Squalo King does not own the anime Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

**Now for the Review Credits:**

**Animefreak Amii: Thanks for the first review.**

**HaloBramblestar: Its a short story and I update in a certain order.**

**Also the poll is over, Hanatarou becomes a visord.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been a total of 3 weeks since Harribel and her fraccion had joined Aizen's army, since she had an altercation with Nnoitra and since she had ordered Ulquiorra to stay away from her fraccion and he agreed to it with out any fault or disagreement, which caused a curiosity that she could not shake. Her and fraccion were not as fortunate to find someone as compliant as the Quarto Espada, the male arancar used every chance possible attempted to hit on her and her fraccion: the Una Espada Coyote Starrk asked if the too could nap together,but he was foiled by Lilynette who hit him on the head and dragged them back to their room Apacci's bottom was grasped by Grimmjow and she responded by kicking him in between his legs thereby hurting him, his pride and any chance of him have kittens, Sung-Sun was courted by Tesra and in her annoyance she choked him with her sleeve, but saw it beneath her to kill him so she let him go and Mila was nearly groped by Edorad, but was surprisingly stopped by Tousin, she had only told Harribel of this. Despite these events she assured that they would have no problems with Ulquiorra, which comforted them a little hope, but it mostly reassured Harribel and furthered her curiosity toward the pale skinned Espada. As she and her fraccion were in their room they talked the event that led to today, Apacci know for speaking her mind went first,

"These guys are all pigs, every single one!" Mila then disagreed, remembering what Tousin had done for her,

"Calm down Apacci" she blushed remembering Tousin," they're not all bad!" Apacci then asked,

"Why the hell is your face all red!" Sung-Sun the spoke,

"Could please be quiet, you voices sound like a group of monkeys slowly dying." Apacci and Mila then yelled in sync,

"Shut the hell up!" Harribel the looked at the three and said,

"Silence, no arguing." the three then bowed and said,

"Hai, Harribel-sama." Harribel then went for the door, as she did she said,

"Practice among yourselves, do not attempt to summon Allon unless I return." the three nodded in agreement, Harribel left the room and when she did the three females went into their release forms and lunged at each other with intent of battle in mind.

* * *

**Halls of Las Noches**

As Harribel walked through the halls of Las Noches, as she did she heard the heavy foot steps behind her, she kept walking to ignore it, but was unable to do so,suddenly a large man appeared in front of her:he was dark skinned, had red marks on his face, his Hollow mask was of a lower jaw on his face, wore a smug look, had his chest and hollow hole exposed for all to see. Harribel then recognized him from the meeting hall,Aizen also spoke to her about the current ranking Espada, he was the Cero espada, named Yammy. Yammy then said,

"Well, what do we have here," he licked his lips, which disgusted Harribel,"a lost, black lamb." Harribel felt a bit of anger at this, it seemed that there was someone else besides Nnoitra that was dumb and egotistical enough the court her, but he was much different than the last one. Yammy then walked closer to Harribel, as he did she kept a stoic attitude. She then said,

"Move, I have no business with you Yammy." Yammy merely smirked, he then bent down to her level. He then said,

"Maybe, if you let me see that pretty face," Yammy pointed to her lower body, "and the rest of you." Harribel then asked with a bit of anger,

"What would make me do so?" Yammy then said with a much lust in his eyes,

"You gotta do what I say bitch, the Cero Espada, which means I'm a higher rank than you," he reached for her collar zipper, now

Harribel slapped Yammy's hand away,disgusted at the arrancar that was before her, he was clearly strong,but he was much different that her among respect for fellow arrancar and far different than Ulquiorra, it was also at that point as to why Harribel was thinking about the Quarto Espada at this moment, perhaps she was subconsciously comparing Yammy and Uqluiorra and at the moment she preferred Ulquiorra. Harribel was now very annoyed, she didn't want to keep getting into these altercations with other arrancar, she thought she made an example out of Nnoitra,but it appeared she had not. She then turned her back to Yammy, this angered the Cero Espada that he was being ignored, Harribel then began to walk back to her room and as she did without looking back at Yammy said,

"Keep away from me you slime." Yammy then clenched his fists, he could believe that he was just rejected by this woman, he smiled and knew just who to take his anger out on. He wound he fist back prepared to attack Harribel and as he his spiritual pressure rose. Feeling Yammy's spiritual pressure rise Harrible was just about to prepare to defend herself but,

*BAM*

She heard a blow being made,but it was not from her and she was not the victim, she felt a familiar presence and spiritual pressure,"That's-",

She turned around and saw that Yammy had taken a serious blow to the stomach, he was on his knees with his hands grabbing his stomach in pain as if he had an ulcer and standing in front of him was Ulquiorra with his calm and stoic face: he had his hands to his side, he wasn't even looking at Yammy for his sight was placed on Harribel and Harribel was looking at him. As she looked at the white skinned arrancar she had many questions in her mind, Ulquiorra had appeared twice to her and even though he ordered him to stay away from her and her fraccion, he came and stopped Yammy from attacking her and turning the altercation from from turning into a brawl, this time she had to thank him, she had that sense of genorosity. Yammy then sonindoed away in defeat. Harribel then walked up to Ulquiorra and asked,

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra then said in a cold tone,

"None of your concern." Harribel then got impatient with Ulquiorra's attitude, he had already appeared twice and he had agreed to stay away from her and despite his reasons he broke that agreement. She then said with a bit of anger,

"I demand you tell me." Ulquirroa then said,

"I sensed Yammy's spiritual pressure and it was near yours, I came to stop him," he turned his back to Harribel, "you were merely around when it happened." Harribel then said,

"Am I to wonder why you interfered _this _time?" Ulquiorra turned his body back to Harribel and said,

"If Yammy were to rampage, he would destroy Las Noches and all the arrancar in a fit of rage, he may not look or act it,but he is the most powerful of the Espada." Harribel then questioned this,

"He's the strongest,but you seemed to get him under control." Ulquiorra shrugged his shoulders like a teenager that didn't know,but didn't want to speak. Harribel then realized the severity of what could've happened, she then said to her "savior",

"Thank you." Ulquiorra then questioned this,

"Yammy used the fact the he was higher rank to do something foolish."Harribel then asked,

"Higher rank, is that why you agreed to leave me and my fraccion alone?" Ulquiorra then said in a stoic tone,

"As a higer ranking Espada, I must respect your authority no matter the request."Harribel was a bit happy that she met Ulquiorra, he seemed to be more respectful than the other arrancar males, he even respected her and her fraccion's space, but he still came to her aid to keep Yammy in check. No that she knew this there was a good chance that she could count on him. Ulquiorra then said,

"I will leave you and your fraccion alone, I advise you return to your room before Yammy returns." Ulquiorra then started to walk back to his room when Harribel stopped him,

"Wait,"Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, he then turned around and saw Harribel looking at him, she had a softned look in her eyes that contradicted his stoic expression ,"you are not allowed to speak with my Fraccion,but I wish to talk to you, sometimes, if possible." Ulquiorra found it strange,but he could not refuse, Aizen made her the 3rd Espada for a reason and he did not wish to question him or Harribel at the then answered,

"Very well,but only if it doesn't distract me from Aizen-sama's goal." Harribel then said,

"I wouldn't dream of it." The two then walked back to their rooms, Harribel feeling n unfamiliar emotion and Ulquiorra wondering about Harribel. When Harribel returned to her roo she discovered that her Fraccion was exhausted from training, she giggled and thought,

"There is no need to tell them about Ulquiorra."

* * *

**That's all I wrote,**

**Read, Follow and Favorite and Review**

**Read my other stories and my poll for Visord Hanatarou is over.**


End file.
